Overcast
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar] The taste that lingers in his mouth is tangy, and the skin his fingers are absentmindedly tracing is rough in places, smooth in others.


**Author's note: **... XD; Back again? Uh, yeah. This was just something written (the first, too) for 55themes over at livejournal. -headscratch- It's been on my computer for a while, now; I was just too lazy to upload it. XD; -hit- ANYway. Your standard Citronshipping fic, obviously; just paying more tribute to this pairing, which REALLY needs more love, because it's overlooked whilst Thiefshipping (Yami no Bakura x Malik) gets all attention. -thud-

**Pairing: **Thief King Bakura x Malik Ishtar.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yuugiou, Thief King, or Malik. ;X If I did, there'd be much nekkidness. 8D

**Warnings:** Adult themes, shounen-ai, implied sex.

---

**Overcast**

_Steal some covers, share some skin;_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

For them, it's just another lazy morning in.

Outside, the rain is drizzling, and the pitter-patter of rain on the rooftop would make one of the two room-mates edgy, but he's too comfortable with the thief to be concerned about it. The night before was been filled with torrential rains, rolling thunder overhead and crackles of lightning that sent shivers down Malik's spine.

If it weren't for the warmth draped across his chest, Bakura wouldn't be so contently drifting in and out of sleep. The scent that reaches him is spicy; the taste that lingers in his mouth is tangy, and the skin his fingers are absentmindedly tracing is rough in places, smooth in others. He knows the patterns of Malik's marred back by heart now; he knows the wings spread across Malik's shoulder blades, and the God Cards, which remind him that their pasts are so similar.

Similar? Malik knows they are similar in more ways than one – despite what little they share with each other about themselves, they can tell. Malik's regret is written in his eyes, and Bakura's drive for vengeance has been burned into Malik's memory. Bloodlust, Malik often calls it – but only when the thief can't hear.

Malik stirs; Bakura cracks an eye open lazily, watching as the sleepy Egyptian rouses completely from his sleep. He looks rather cute, with his hair all tousled like that, and his cheeks stained with a faint flush. Bakura won't ever admit it to Malik, though. Words have never been his forte. "Sleep well?" he asks gruffly.

"Mrmph." Malik looks almost fully awake, now; he's blinking hazily at Bakura – the thief can't help but smirk. If ever they were to awaken to an emergency of some sort, Malik would be slow to react. "Was sleepin', y'know." Malik stifles a yawn, flopping down on Bakura's chest without a care in the world.

"I know. Don't care." Bakura slips a hand into Malik's flaxen-blonde tresses, stroking slowly. This is an effective way of waking Malik up properly, he knows from experience.

Malik groans at Bakura's response, closing his eyes. He realizes he's being forced to wake up completely, however, because Bakura's now caressing his scarred back lightly. "Don't you have any regard for other peoples' feelings, whatsoever?" he grumbles, burying his face in his folded arms.

"No." Bakura's blunt, and Malik hates it – almost as much as he hates it when Bakura smirks. He traces Malik's spine slowly, his own eyes slipping shut after a while. Malik's always lethargic in the mornings, and if he has work on, he's usually late. "No work today, mm?"

"… I can't remember," Malik says blankly, rolling onto his back; Bakura's hand rests against the small of Malik's back, now. "I keep forgetting things," he adds, a pout evident in his voice. Bakura inwardly rolls his eyes; Malik can be such a drama queen.

"Maybe you should see someone about that," he suggests with a snort, hand slipping down so he can squeeze Malik's backside briefly. Malik's eye twitches, and he draws away from Bakura and his _taunting_ hand instantly.

"You're so helpful," he responds dryly, slipping off of the bed and stretching, taking no notice as various joints in his body pop. "I need to shower." Malik looks out the window, and the raindrop-splattered glass gives away the overcast, grey skies.

Bakura snickers, folding his arms behind his head and eyeing Malik openly. Boxers hardly provide sufficient cover for Malik's body, which Bakura secretly indulges in – though; perhaps it isn't so much a secret. Bakura's eyes slide to Malik's collarbone, where there are obvious bite marks; Bakura's possessiveness over Malik is clear to those who know them. "Hn. Mind if I join you?" He then decides he isn't waiting for an answer and pushes himself up.

Bakura saunters toward the bathroom, passing Malik with a teasing smirk; Malik's eyes narrow, hands on his hips. Malik looks as though he's about to protest, annoyance fairly leaking from him, but Bakura presses a finger to his lips, silencing Malik with a smirk. "Oops. Too late," he whispers into Malik's ear, stealing a quick kiss before yanking Malik's boxers down deftly and moving into the bathroom.

Malik stares after him, open-mouthed, before he snaps back to his senses, rolls his eyes and steps out of the boxers pooled around his ankles. _Thieves_. Following suit, he steps into the bathroom, seeing the thief smirking at him in the fogged-up mirror – the shower's already running.

Perhaps this morning won't be so lazy, after all.

---

**A/N: **-coughsnort- Maroon 5 lyrics make for good inspiration, boys and girls. ;3

In recent news, I've been working on adding a second chapter to 'Insatiable', because I felt so inclined after getting really awesome reviews. XD;; It'll be up by the weekend, at least; I'll be done editing and such by then.

Also, a lot of my oldoldold fics have been deleted - most of it was the Kaiba/Jou stuff I had up. Sorry to anyone who faved it? XD; They were just omg ew. And the Baku/Ryou fics are all nearly gone, too.

So, yes. 8D That's all from me, and any reviews would be greatly appreciated, especially constructive criticism. -hearts-


End file.
